


The U.S.S Ultra

by Clover123ie



Category: Star Trek, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Chaos, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover123ie/pseuds/Clover123ie
Summary: Izuku Midoriya never thought he would have the chance to work with his hero, Toshinori Yagi, captain of the U.S.S Ultra. But when a training mission comes across some unforseen danger, will Midoriya regret his decision to come aboard?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto/Yoarashi Inasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> If you are interested in this story and want to read more please leave a comment. It's the input from the fandom that keeps me going through self doubt and self criticism.
> 
> Thank and really hope you enjoy my story.

Toshinori Yagi commanded the bridge of the U.S.S Ultra with practiced ease as the crew scuttled around like loose marbles. Fresh from Starfleet academy, the cadets were more than a little nervous.

"Number one, ETA to star base 37?"

Designated mentor of the 'wet behind the ears' ensigns, first officer Aizawa Shouts, was too old for this nonsense.

"21 hours" Aizawa yawned. The bags beneath his eyes would lead people to believe he never slept. Contrary to popular belief, sleeping was his favourite pastime. He just didn't get enough of it when practice missions with limited staff were sent to try him.

The captain smiled indulgently at his old friend before nodding at another one of the few seasoned crew members currently on board, communications officer Hizashi Yamada.

"Lieutenant Hizashi, send a short message to starfleet to update them on our status, we're heading home."

"Right on Captain!" Hizashi cried and turned to explain the procedure to his shadow, ensign Jirou.

As Toshinori gazed around the bridge. He felt pride bubble up at the how the children that had entered the ship mere fledglings had flourished into promising future commanders and lieutenants in such a short amount of time. Glancing towards the science station, ensign Midoriya was intermittently checking the scope and taking notes at warp speed, mumbling all the while. The enthusiasm that young man embodied reminded Toshinori of his days at the academy and he acknowledged to himself that he harboured a fondness for the boy.

"Warp 4 ensign Todoroki" Toshinori said, he admired the boy's confidence and precision.

Todoroki nodded, his face a blank slate "yes sir."

Indeed, everything was proceeding smoothly.

Until a sudden squawk came from communications. The source was Jirou, who was suddenly leaning into her earpiece, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hizashi's eyes had widened slightly behind his glasses.

"Captain, we're picking up a very close distress signal. It's Vulcan." Jirou said, professionalism just barely won over her shock.

"Screen ensign Inasa."

"Yes sir! On it sir!" Inasa replied with a smile most had described as feral. The captain knew better, that there wasn't a bad bone in that half Klingon's body.

In the distance it could have just been the remnants of an old satellite, or a ship lost to time and the stress call could be an echo of the crew's final hope. 

"Ensign Midoriya report."

Midoriya was already speaking before the captain finished his command.

"Well sir, there is a unknown Vulcan ship 3000 metres away. The suspended fragments surrounding the area all have the same signature as the Vulcan vessel so what ever happened it was very ones sided. The amount of time that has passed since the incident is unknown but The warp core has sustained fatal damage, making it very unstable and inevitably it will explode."

"When?"

"Impossible to tell sir, it could be in 10 minutes or 10 hours, I don't know." Midoriya said, the tense look in his eyes suddenly faltered.

"S-sir, there's a life sign, no wait, two."

"Just two?"

"Yes sir, and they're not moving so it's highly possible they're unconscious or incapacitated." Midoriya's voice trailed off as he looked into the eyes of his captain. Toshinori was taken aback by the determination he found there, a willingness to go were angels fear to tred.

"Hizashi, you take the conn. Number one, ensign Midoriya, ensign Inasa you're with me."

A chorus of yes sirs followed Toshinori and the rest of the away team off the bridge and into the turbo lift. Aizawa looked back briefly to see the grimace on Hizashi's face turn into wide grin and a thumbs up.

Midoriya and Inasa kept looking at each other and trying not the smile. Both looking like they were both going to throw up from excitement and nerves.

"Midoriya, you're with me, Inasa stay close to Aizawa and for the love of God stay safe."

Inasa and Midoriya shared a quick look before facing their superior officers and nodded in enthusiastic sync.

"I will keep my passionate heart at bay sir!" Inasa said, and punched himself in the chest with a firm salute.

"I understand Captain" Midoriya said with a shaky smile.

Aizawa just stared into space, regretting all his life choices that had led him to this moment. Go into teaching they said. It would be rewarding they said. He strode to the transport terminal.

"Sir" Midoriya called as he stepped onto the platform "What if the transporter doesn't work on the other side?"

"Good question problem child, We have a new toy today. This remote will act as a fishing hook to our own transporter and pull us back." Aizawa replied, only half paying attention as he punched in the cooridinates.

Midoriya mumbled about this new invention and how he would have to get an indepth look at it when they returned. Soon the familiar numb tingling crawled over them and their sight flashed white and then red as a chockingly dry heat brought the ensigns to their knees and their hands to their throats.

Toshinori coughed "Aizawa, you take the left and I'll got right." He pulled Midoriya to his feet. Aziawa nodded before running off, Inasa two steps behind.

"This way young Midoriya."

Toshinori placed a hand briefly on the boy's shoulder before jogging down the left corridor. They looked into every possible room for any sign of life. It turned out to be harder than they anticipated when the floors were littered with numerous bodies.

"With so many bodies in places of little tactical importance it would seem likely they were caught by surprise." Midoriya said, his breathing laboured.

"And that what ever happened didn't leave much time for retaliating." Toshinori said. He empathised with with his young charge, the Vulcan climate of high temperatures and humidity were infamously brutal.

They reached the bridge and immediately began checking for pulses. 

"A medical tri-corder would be better for for this kind of task captain, but I can tell you that they died from blunt force trauma."

Midoriya came across a young Vulcan who didn't look much older than himself. The pointed ears were of Vulcan origin but he had never seen a Vulcan with blonde hair, or as unruly. His tri-corder lit up and in his relief Midoriya bent down to place his finger against the man's jugular the old fashioned way. The flicker of life beneath his fingers warmed him

"Sir I-"

The ground beneath them lurched and Midoriya tripped, falling head over heels onto his back. Toshinori was immediately at his side.

"Ensign?"

Unable to take a breath, Midoriya waved a hand in the direction of the Vulcan. Toshinori got the gist and smiled when he checked for the pulse.

"Well done young Midoriya." Toshinori said and tapped his comm badge.

"Toshinori to Aziawa, are you both ok?"

"Aizawa here, Inasa hit his head but should be fine. No life signs on our end."

Damn, Toshinori thought.

"We have one of the life signs secured. Contact Ultra and tell them to start moving on impulse power out of the blast radius, this warp core is about ready to blow."

"Understood, Aizawa out."

Shifting the young Vulcan onto his shoulder for a fireman lift was no easy task, and he grunted at the uncomfortable strain on his muscles.

"Captain I mean absolutely no disrespect but you look very tired. Permission to carry the Vulcan sir?" Midoriya asked breathlessly. 

"Thank you ensign, but I have a duty as captain to see to this young ones health and I wouldn't feel right placing that on you"

Midoriya tried not to look concerned by giving a small smile and confirming nod. He would follow his captain any where and right now, that meant following him through the maze of corridors until they reached the transporter. The panel was dead. 

"Toshinori to Aizawa, did you locate the second life sign?" He didn't believe they would find life and not report back to him, but he had to be sure.

"No."

Rounding the corner almost bent over from the shear size of a semi-conscious Inasa, was Aizawa, who shot him a brief mournful look and took out the transporter remote.

For a brief moment, Toshinori considered sending his crew back without him to search again, but it was fleeting and he forced himself onto the platform.

"Anytime now number one."

"Problem sir, there seems to be some interference, the transporter on our end can't lock onto us."

Midoriya gasped "the warp core!" And without hesitation sprinted from the room. Toshinori almost reached out to grab him back, but was carrying the Vulcan. 

Aizawa wasn't in a position to reach him either.

"If you come come back right now you may live to regret what you're thinking of doing problem child."

Midoriya didn't stop running, he hit his comm badge.

"Sorry sir but if I don't try, no one will live to regret what I'm about to do. I'm going to initiate the warp self destruct, which will temporarily turn off the core as it charges. The lack of radiation should give you enough time to lock onto Ultra. You will have approximately a minute to get back, locate me and transport me back, if that's possible."

For a moment there was only silence.

"Go boldly young Midoriya."

Midoriya saluted to no one as he reached engineering. It was quiet and Midoriya still had to step over a good number of bodies to reach the warp core. This was made even more difficult as the room was the epicentre of the reverberations and they only grew in intensity. Wow. Midoriya thought. It slipped his mind that EVERYTHING would be in Vulcan. The time to start pressing buttons was now.

Midoriya had undergone numerous simulations in the academy, self destruct scenarios being a common one. But he had only ever done it in English, this was an oversight he would have to bring up with his superiors. But right now he had no choice. He would have to hack into a Vulcan ship.

Which is easier in thought than practice. The process was slower than he would have liked, made increasingly frustrating by his preschool level grasp of the language and increasingly violent shaking. 

For this to work, he would have to override the voice command. Sweat was starting to impair his vision and sirens echoed all around, but he had to focus. 

Midoriya didn't need to know the language to know that the red that flashed constantly in his peripheral likely meant 'access denied'. His heart beat in time to tapping of his fingers across the control panel. 

Time was a funny thing in these kinds of moments. Midoryiya felt like he had been at this task for hours, when in reality it had only been 6 minutes.

There! Green flashed and after a weak triumphant whoop, Midoriya allowed muscle memory to guide him as he set up self destruct.

Done.

The pulsing red of the warp core gave a low whine as it shut down and then a small red ember began to glow. Midoriya tapped his comm badge.

"Go now!"

The adrenaline and fear for his comrades that had been keeping Midoriya upright dissipated so fast that he collapsed, a small smile on his face.

Unfortunately he was still conscious, meaning that the terror of the situation wasn't lost on him.

It was a futile move, but Midoriya began the slow process of dragging himself towards the door. His teeth rattled against the force of the vibrations, but he couldn't just lie there and accept his fate. He had to keep moving, like his mother had taught him.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6...

Midoriya consoled himself with the fact that he would be the only casualty of their mission. His vision flashed white.


	2. Fortune sometimes favours the bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in sickbay doesn't stay in sickbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the story and what you would like to see. I am open to criticism and want to know what you guys would like to read more about.

Remaining passively at the side of the transporter, Todoroki watched the away team materialise. He only moved once it became clear that without immediate intervention first officer Aizawa had a 93.36% chance of falling under his burden.

He slipped an arm around Inasa’s waist, allowing his superior officer to stand tall again, grimacing as his back cracked in protest. He had barely taken a breath before he switched from survival mode to work mode.

“Inasa got a pretty solid knock to the head, can you take him to sickbay?”

Todoroki wanted to say that obviously it was a ‘solid’ knock that knocked the ensign out, a soft knock would not have the correct density to cause harm.

“Yes sir.” Todoroki said, easily supporting Inasa towards the turbolift. The room was a flurry of activity as the Vulcan was whisked away to sickbay. Todoroki assessed Inasa's vital signs and decided that he was not in immediate danger, so he kept an quick, but even, pace through the corridors.

“Todoroki?” Inasa said, words slurred as if rousing from a deep sleep.

“Yes.”

“I have to get back to the mission!”

“The mission is over, you failed.”

It was as if the words switched something off inside the ensign, as his legs stopped cooperating, making walking inefficient. Todoroki had the strength to sweep Inasa into his arms all the way to sickbay, and he considered it for .5 seconds. However, Inasa’s emotional reaction never failed to be interesting, so he decided to pause and observe..

“We didn’t save anyone?” Inasa asked, voice trembling. His eyes were staring into space.

“Incorrect.”

Inasa’s eyes snapped to Todoroki.

“One life form was retrieved.”

Letting out a whoop of triumph, Inasa fist bumped the air. It seemed as though the ensign was back to the behaviour Tododroki had previously observed, and only after a few words. How a creature could be so easily swayed by the words of another Todoroki could not fathom. Fascinating. 

“We saved someone! How is that a failure?”

Todoroki titled his head; he had already explained why. However, he knew that few life forms had the mental recall and processing speed on an android

“The mission objective was to retrieve two life forms. Only one was received and just the objective was not met.”

“No! Every life saved is a win.”

“Ah. I shall update my ethical program.”

Inasa’s smile widened, gave Todoroki a firm slap on the back and began to march down a different corridor.

Todoroki grabbed Inasa’s shoulder.

“Your presence is still required in sickbay. Your temperature is .7 higher than normal and your heart rate -”

“Ok! Ok. I get it. Nothing gets past you my friend!”

Friend?

“That is correct.”

“You should talk more, you know? It might make the rest of the crew feel a little easier around you. Not that there’s anything wrong with you! You just come off as a bit distant sometimes.”

Inasa’s smile had dimmed 12 degrees and Todoroki had never been particularly good at determining emotion from the eyes, but there was feeling there.

“That is not necessary.”

“What is necessary?”

If Inasa didn't know better, he would have said that the android’s lips glitched into a smile, but it was gone before he could be sure.

“As the human’s say, that is for me to know and for you to find out?”

Todoroki’s processing speed halted for .2 seconds when Inasa let out an ear shattering laugh, but the way his processors sped up was pleasant.

Inasa’s laugh tapered off and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Inasa was internally praising his friend’s strength. He had never trusted anyone to carry his full weight since he was a child. Yes, Todoroki was truly remarkable! 

Todoroki was busy reading hundreds of books on the concept of friendship. What truly made oneself a friend? How did a friend act? He had been talked to in a casual manner by his fellow crewmates, but never as a friend. 

There were many questions to be asked, but they arrived at sickbay and Inasa’s health was the more pressing concern.

“Oh Inasa what have you done to yourself this time? Actually don’t answer that. Todoroki?”

Addressing Todoroki was the chief medical officer, Shuzenji Chiyo. The android was little over 5ft tall, but even he had to lower his gaze to meet the CO’s burning gaze.

“A head wound. No blood was lost but he is slightly dizzy, with a raised temperature and heart rate.”

Shuzenji nodded approvingly and hyposprayed a flinching Inasa in the neck..

“Most likely a concussion, nothing life threatening. Good, that’s what I like to see. You’ll stay here for observation - don’t give me that look you man - it’s better to be safe than you collapsing on your way to your quarters hm? Of course I’m right. That will be all Todoroki.”

With great reluctance, Inasa waved goodbye to his friend before he lay back and flicked his eyes to the left, interested in the other two biobed occupants.

Izuku was unconscious and receiving oxygen therapy, but his vital signs were in the green and was being overseen by one of the trainee nurses, Ashido Mina. Mina was well liked among the crew. Her exuberant behaviour could charm a smile out of the most dower souls, however her touch was gentle. Inasa acknowledged and admired her passionate heart for medicine. 

On the other hand, the Vulcan seemed to be a little worse for wear. 

Surprisingly the Vulcan was beginning to stir, but his skin was pale and shiny with sweat. Dr. Shuzenji gave him a sedative and the tense muscles immediately relaxed. She tsked.

“I can already tell you will be quite the difficult patient.”

Never mind the fact that in all her years as a physician, she had never treated a Vulcan. Shaking her head, she got to work mending bones and disinfecting any open wounds.

“Dr. Chi?” Izuku said, his words slightly muffled by the oxygen mask.

“You are not leaving here until I have had a thorough look at you youngin’.”

“But I’m better now, I should get back to my station!”

Satisfied that the only prescription she had to offer the young Vulcan was rest, Shuzenji turned to her familiar patient.

“Whining isn’t becoming of you Izuku.”

Nevertheless, she examined the deep body scans and sighed when the damage caused by the smoke had all but vanished. She repeated the scans another three times, just in case anything had been overlooked, before rounding on the man. It was like Izuku healed through sheer force of will sometimes.

“I’m going to take you off oxygen, but if you feel the slightest twinge in your lungs or throat you get back here or I will inform your mother and I will sign you off for a week's bed rest. Are we clear?”

Several shades paler in the face of such a threat, Izuku nodded. He all but jumped off the bed and gave the doctor a light kiss on the cheek.

“Oh get out of here before I change my mind!” Shuzenji’s voice was raised, but she was chuckling.

Izuku strode out of the room with a knowing smile.

Izuku sucked in a deep breath, exhaling the tension out of his shoulders as he stepped on the bridge. 

“You children are like cockroaches.” Aizawa says, moving to stand in front of izuku. His arms were crossed and Izuku wasn’t quite sure what to say, it might have been a compliment coming from the superior officer. “Just when we think you’re gone you prove us wrong.”

The almost indecipherable grin was a comfort. Aizawa wasn’t too pissed off at Izuku’s breach of protocol. Izuku felt like breathing a sigh of relief

“However, insects don’t have to answer for their actions, whereas you sure do.”

Damn. so close.

“That will be all number one. I will be discussing the matter in my ready room.”

Sometime during the confrontation, Toshinori had walked up behind Izuku and now put a hand on his shoulder. Izuku felt kind of like the rock in the hard place. Gulping, he followed the captain’s summons.

Never having been in the ready room before, Izuku took the opportunity to take in every detail. It was sparsely furnished with a desk and two red sofas. The walls were a bright yellow with a few blue and red stripes. It was certainly a choice. 

Toshinori sat on one of the sofas and invited Izuku to make himself comfortable. 

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“I did what I had to sir. I’m sorry that I worried you all, but I can’t regret what I did.”

The words came out all at once. Izuku couldn’t bring himself to even look at his idol. Instead he walked slowly to the unoccupied sofa and sat down, his eyes homed in on the fists clenched on his lap. The silence was heavy, and Izuku broke out into a cold sweat.

Finally, Toshinori sighed. 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same darn thing.”

Izuku’s gaze snapped up. He was surprised by the lack of anger, but saddened by the hunched, sallow and gaunt look of his hero.

I know you would have sir, Izuku wanted to say, but waited to see what the captain would say next. He steeled his nerves for the impending dismissal.

“You’re still green ensign. Graduates fresh from the academy are typically jumpy and lag like a 21st century computer at the first sight of trouble. It’s rare to find someone so young with the courage to run straight into the face of danger, ‘cause that is what this job is. Sure exploration is a large part of it. But with exploration comes risk, and it’s the job of everyone on this vessel to minimise that risk.” Toshinori rose from the sofa to stand in front of Izuku, whose face was carefully blank, and held out his hand.

“I wanted to thank you personally, for me and for your team. We wouldn’t have made it back without you.”

Izuku was silent for a few moments, just staring at the hand offered to him. Toshinori smiled as the young man clasped his hand with the greatest care.

“No, thank you sir. You inspired me as a child to reach for the stars. I wouldn’t be here, were I belong, if it weren’t for you. It’s an honour to work and care for the crew aboard the U.S.S Ultra.”

Mirroring Toshinori, Izuku stood and saluted.

“Permission to return to my station captain.” Izuku said, the hint of smile in the upwards lilt of his words.

“Permission granted.”

It was the science station that Izuku felt the most himself. It was the place that he could channel the constant buzz of thoughts into tasks. He felt focused; as if he could accomplish anything. When he wasn’t at his station he was thinking about how much time he was wasting when he could be working. Everyone else was busy with their own work, so people didn’t tend to disturb the science station until there was an issue, like enquiring about the atmosphere of a nearby M class plant or determining the specific details about a rip in the space-time continuum. .

Apparently the Vulcan didn’t get the memo.

The world was suddenly spinning and Izuku with it. His vision blurred for a second as his chair was swirled roughly around but very quickly focused on a pair of piercing red eyes and a flash of sharp white teeth.

“There you fucking are!” was all the Vulcan said before he grabbed Izuku’s face with both hands and his vision burst into a sea of colour.


	3. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Vulcan is finally revealed and more than personalities clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual just because I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

A world comprised of colours Izuku wasn't even aware existed swirled and burst before his eyes.

He isn't aware how long he has been in this place, just watching the colours. He isn't even sure he was himself anymore. They can't focus on his limbs. Are they a they? He feels dizzy and it looks as though he has two pairs of hands and feet. It could have been minutes or hours when out of the colours emerges a face. It looks like the Vulcan, and his vision seems to sharpen and he sees that the face has rounded ears and longer blonde hair but the red eyes and fierce mouth are the same. The face smiles and Izuku feels a swell of emotions. Love and anger being the most prominent, but countless underlying emotions that he would needs weeks to sort through. Mother. She disappears and there is just blackness. He feels confined. Alone. His heart palpitates. All he needs is to see the sun, some space to breath and everything will be ok. Suddenly he's being pulled with frantic voices, the warm colours turned to cold metal and then there is the blinding pain.

Izuku fell out of his chair.

If hitting the ground didn’t wind him, the solid weight of the Vulcan landing on his chest did the trick. 

There wasn’t any time for technique to soften the blow. He fell to the group with a thud, letting out a soft gasp when the secondary weight landed on him.

“I’ve got you right where I want you Deku.”

Winded as he was, there was no way for Izuku to ask the Vulcan, who he had never seen in his life, how he knew a nickname his first friend had given him when he was 5? He didn't have time to say anything regardless. Time moves on as Todoroki seizes the Vulcan and tears him off Izuku’s body with efficient ease.

The Vulcan didn't respond well.

“What the fuck? You’re a freak of nature! Let me the fuck go or I swear I’ll -”

“If you want freedom, you should have thought about that before you tackled a member of my crew.”

Crewmates part like a knife through butter for Toshinori until he is standing just out of arm's reach of the Vulcan. Although he is shorter in stature, Toshinori faces the unknown with the confidence of a man twice his height. There is a small smile on his face, but the skin around his eyes is tense and his back straight as a pole.

“I believe we have a lot to discuss.”

For a second it looked as though the Vulcan was about to agree, maybe show a glimpse of his species legendary logic.

Instead, the Vulcan snarls and tries to rip his arms from Todoroki’s grasp, but the android doesn’t budge a millimetre.

That's when Dr. Shuzenji bursts into the room, with Inasa on her heels. She sighs deeply, looking a little unstable.

“Oh thank god, you’ve found him.”

“More like he found us Doctor.”

“I don’t care who found who, all I care about is getting his sorry posterior back to my sickbay! Todoroki, would you be a dear?

“I cannot be a woodland mammal.”

The Vulcan had tried tearing himself for the android’s grasp and was currently trying to tackle his captor head on. It was a scary thing to see Todoroki almost lose his grasp as the Vulcan’s anger didn’t wane. 

“Let me the fuck go! What even are you?”

Lying on the floor really gives perspective, especially when you're the only one there. Izuku had never appreciated the soft vinyl flooring or how bright the bridge lights truly were. It is good to focus on the mundane, Izuku contemplates, as he continues fall back into reality after all the intense stimuli he had experienced in such a short amount of time. he tilts his head up slightly to see that Dr. Shuzenji is striding towards them, hypospray in hand as Toshinori barks orders at the stunned crew.

“Back to your stations. We can handle everything from here.”

Could they really?

The Vulcan is taking turns at tackling Todoroki and taking swipes at anyone else who came close. His sharp nails catch Dr. Shuzenji's arm, slicing the fabric and causing her to gasp.

It was then that a name was just there, in his mind, as if it had always been there and always will.

“Khu-lak! Stop it please!”

The name cames out awkward, as if his tongue is too thick in his mouth to truly express the nuance of the language, but it's enough.

Khu-lak freezes for a few seconds, and everyone stops breathing, before turning to Izuku. Their eyes lock and Izuku is suddenly aware of his lack of thoughts. His mind is strangely clear. He feels focus.

“Please stop.” Izuku pleads. He gets up from his undignified position on the floor, a little less graceful than he would have liked. “There’s no need for violence, we can talk.”

The Vulcan grimaces and his clenched fist twitches as his eyes dart to Todoroki.

“Fine, but I’ll only talk with the captain.”

It was like the room itself let out a relieved sigh, all except for Izuku, who wonders why such a volatile Vulcan is listening to him.

Todoroki looks at Toshinori for a confirming nod before letting the Vulcan go and walking over to Inasa, who instantly starts whispering loudly to him.

“Welcome to the U.S.S Ultra, I am Captain Toshinori.” Toshinori says, using a small smile he saves for diplomatic situations.

Khu-lak snorts. 

“Number 1, That's a shit name. Number 2, of course you’re the captain, don’t insult my intelligence.”

“Of course, we shall talk in my ready room, if you will follow me." Toshinori turns to Dr. Shuzenji and his smile takes a sorry twist. "Doctor, he seems fine at the moment. We'll keep an eye on him and send him to you if anything seems wrong, ok?"

Chiyo doesn't nod, but she doesn't protest either. Grumbling about head strong young people who wouldn't know health if it smacked them upside the jaw, she pivots, lap coat flapping dramatically as stomps all the way back to sickbay.

Aizawa and Hizashi, who have been watching the scene unfold, look to each other with wide eyes. Hizashi shrugs wordlessly and herds Jirou back to communcations.

"Number one, take the conn." Toshinori says, before walking to the ready room.

Finally out of the spotlight, and glad for it, Izuku rights his fallen chair. He is about to sit when he feels a ice cold hand encircle his wrist and he flinches.

“The fuck are you doing?”

Izuku follows the hand and is met with the unnatural red eyes. He thought the Vulcan had left with the captain.

It's not clear whether the Vulcan is angry or confused, or both. Probably both.

“Getting back to work Kacchan.”

“What?”

“Your name is too hard to say. I can't get the accent right, I think? Anyway, Kacchan is easier.”

“I couldn't give a fuck what you call me, but you’re coming with me.”

Izuku looks from side to side, as if the Vulcan could be talking to anyone else. Everyone else has their heads down and work, acting like they aren’t listening to every word that was being said.

“I have known you for, what, 5 Minutes?”

“8.7”

“The point is that I don’t know you.”

Izuku doesn’t make a habit of lying. His father had lied and lied until he didn’t believe the promises of any adult for a long time, except his mom, maybe. But Izuku knows that lying tends to happen when someone is ashamed and or frightened, and Izuku is pretty afraid.

Pinning Izuku with a glare, the Vulcan tightens his hold on Izuku’s wrist. 

“Like hell you don’t. Dont lie to me nerd, it’s fucking rude. Now come on.”

Khu-lak tugs and Izuku follows.


End file.
